Shake Your Booty
by Joy726
Summary: PG-13 for wordage. Really short little fluffy fic. WARNING Grissom and Sara Romance.


Title: Shake Your Booty

Author: Joy

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI I could afford groceries, but I don't, so I can't.

A/N: This is a responce to a challenge. The first and last lines are provided and in bold. This is so short I didn't bother to have it beta'd so any mistakes are all mine.

> Grissom reached down and pulled Sara up. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'he's stronger than he looks.' Minutes before they finished processing the basement of an elderly robbery victim's home. Grissom had gone up the stairs first since he was carrying the evidence. Barely a second had passed since his foot left the last step that the wooden staircase had begun to collapse. He had quickly dropped the evidence bags next to the door and turned around in time to grab for Sara's arm as the stairs crashed down below her. She put her foot on the doorway for leverage and launched herself through the opening and straight into Grissom's arms. They crashed back into the wall from the force of her leap, breathing hard.
> 
> Sara closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Grissom's broad shoulder. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She'd been slowly making her way up the stairs behind Grissom staring at his butt, thinking to herself that given the chance she'd order some fries to go with that shake when she had heard a groan. For a horrified moment she thought maybe the sound had come from her but then she had felt the staircase begin to sway under her feet. Once she realized what was happening she made a run for the door. 'Thank God for quick reflexes.'
> 
> Grissom leaned back against the wall, keeping his arms tight around Sara as they caught their breath. His breathing began to slow and he could feel her starting to relax as well. His hands were splayed on her back, rubbing in slow circles. She was standing between his legs with her forehead on his shoulder, her hands trapped between their bodies. Sara moved against him slightly and he sucked in a breath as his body responded to her. She flattened her palm against his chest, pushing herself backward enough to look into his eyes. "Thanks."
> 
> He smiled a little. "Anytime." Grissom made no move to let her go and watched as he gaze dropped to his lips. Involuntarily his eyes were drawn to her lips as her tongue sneaked out to wet them. His arms tightened around her just a fraction. He dipped his head closer to hers, the temptation to taste her was too great to resist.
> 
> "What the hell was all that noise?" Eighty-two year old Twila Bachman came slowly into the hallway. A walker that she apparently resented having to use hampered her progress. "Oh dear lord in heaven! What happened to my stairs?" At the unwelcome intrusion of Mrs. Bachman, Grissom and Sara released each other, realizing where they were.
> 
> "They collapsed." Sara pointed out.
> 
> "I can see that. Why did they collapse?" Twila shifted on her tired feet looking back and forth between the two CSI's.
> 
> "They are very old stairs, Mrs. Bachman, they made a lot of noise as we went down and then collapsed when we came back up." Grissom bent over to gather the discarded evidence bags. "We need to go get started on processing this evidence. We'll let you know if there what we find." Sara took a few of the bags from Grissom and they made their way to the front door. They packed their collection into the SUV. Once they were inside the vehicle Sara seemed to have trouble looking at him directly. "Sara?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Are you alright?"
> 
> "Yeah." She still wouldn't look at him so he reached out a hand and turned her face toward his.
> 
> "Are you sure?"
> 
> Sara's eyes roamed over his face taking in the worried expression. She sighed heavily. "I'm sure."
> 
> He released her and turned to start the ignition. Suddenly she leaned forward and turned his face toward her as he had done a moment ago. Sara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a long minute. She backed away, stroking his bearded cheek with her palm. "But now I'm better."
> 
> **Grissom smiled, realizing that he had been given the sweetest kiss.**
> 
> End


End file.
